Detective
The detective is introduced in the ''Timetable'' story, chasing after the escaped prisoner Gloucester Jiryis. He was involved in a train tragedy caused by the murderer. __TOC__ Background The detective was tasked to recapture Jiryis, a murderer who escaped prison and went aboard a train that runs on the Highland Railway starting at the capital. He knew that the criminal had experience working on a mountain railway. Nonetheless, even after interrogating all the passengers, the detective was unable to find his target, since he was hiding in the driver’s compartment, disguised as an engineer. Jiryis eventually felt threatened and destroyed the brake system of the locomotive and raised its steam output. The detective never caught the escaped prisoner and, moreover, was involved in the derailment caused by the criminal.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. Personality Skepticism is the only characteristic associated with the detective. He finds hard to believe that Heizer came from the future to prevent a train tragedy. He even suspects him as the murderer who broke prison or as one of his accomplices.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. Appearance The large man is said to have the atmosphere of a detective. He wears a hunting cap and has a severe expression.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. The manga depicts him as a man with a stubble and a receding dark hair, wearing an overcoat, a white shirt and a dark tie. He carries a revolver in the adaptation.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. Plot Hugh, Dalian and Heizer traveled twelve years into the past using the power granted by the Timetable. The detective, who boarded the train to recapture the murderer Jiryis, quickly restrained the fireman, pushing his head against the floor. Heizer was aiming to stop the train and prevent a tragic event, but the detective was suspecting him of being at least an accomplice of the escaped prisoner. The detective confiscated the Timetable as evidence of a possible crime before Dalian could collect it. Hugh tried to reason with him, telling him to let the man go, but the officer was unrelenting. The latter only conceded, finally releasing Heizer, when KK opened his eyes. The child suggested that Jiryis may be hiding in the driver’s compartment, since every passenger had already been interrogated. The detective was aware that the criminal had worked on a mountain railway in the past, so there’s a chance that he could be acting as an engineer. The discovery was too late, however, because Jiryis had already destroyed the brake system and the regulating valve of the locomotive, dooming everyone to a tragedy. Fortunately, Heizer heads to the driver’s compartment, decided to stop the vehicle no matter what, even if he needs to surrender his life. Meanwhile, the detective explains the situation to the passengers.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. In the manga, the detective shoots at Heizer to stop him from running amok. Then, when the officer touches the Timetable, the item goes out of control, releasing a harmful dark magic. Heizer manages to close the Phantom Book and save him from being consumed by its power. When the detective regained consciousness, the fireman had already left to the driver’s compartment. The former is the one who used the speaking tube to check the engineer's identity, resulting in Jiryis destroying the break system of the locomotive.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. References Category:Male Characters